


A New Tradition

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-13
Updated: 2003-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys create a new Christmas tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism of ALL kinds are appreciated and answered. This would probably make a lot more sense if you've read "Him." A friend of mine asked for a Christmas story and this is what I came up with. 

## A New Tradition

by XFreak

<http://www.e-fic.com/~xfreak/>

* * *

Disclaimers: All things Smallville belong to Gough & Millar, Tollin/Robbins Productions, Warner Bros. Television, DC Comics and probably some other people I've missed. All things Sorority Boys belong to Touchstone Entertainment, Morra, Brezner, Steinberg, & Tenebaum. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it. 

Warnings: m/m, threesome, futurefic 

* * *

Lex very carefully eased himself up to lean against the headboard. Both his lovers made an unhappy noise and unconsciously moved with him without waking. Adam simply threw an arm and leg over Lex's possessively. Clark, however, took it a bit further. Head resting on Lex's chest, he slung an arm across the other man's torso, hand gripping Adam's shoulder. 

A contented grin fought with the corners of Lex's lips and won without much effort. He would consider himself lucky to have won the love of either of these men. Sharing his life with both of them finally rewarded him with the elusive happiness he'd searched for his entire life. 

Even the Luthor Christmas party later that day couldn't sour his mood. Of course, as with most of his important functions these days, Adam and Clark would be there, as inconspicuously as possible. Adam quite successfully distracted Lionel while Clark worked the room and won over even the meanest spirit. 

A happy sigh escaped and Lex ran a hand through Adam's spiky hair. Blue eyes fluttered open. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." 

A tender smile graced Adam's face before he burrowed closer to Lex. He purred when Lex massaged his scalp. 

Unable to help himself, Lex dropped a kiss on the many spikes before quietly sliding open the nightstand drawer and retrieving a brush. He slowly ran it through Adam's hair, carefully working the many tangles loose. 

"Mmm," Adam murmured, which earned him a slap to the ass with the back of the brush. 

"Quiet. You'll wake Clark." 

"Do that again and I'll show you what I'll wake, Dipshit." 

Unable to conceal his smile, Lex shook his head. Once again, he ran the brush through unruly hair as Adam moaned. 

"How come you're brushing _his_ hair?" Clark's sleepy voice embodied affront. 

"Because he's on my left side and I'm left handed, Brat." 

Almost before they could blink, Clark jumped across the bed and molded his body along the back of Adam's, chin perched on Adam's shoulder. 

"I don't think the bed will take much of you jumping around like that," Lex chided. 

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Clark looked down at his chest indignantly, leaning a bit away from Adam to check out the situation. 

"I'm saying you're big, too big to be jumping on the bed." 

A very white smile greeted Lex. "I think I can live with that description." 

Adam rubbed his ass against Clark's cock. "I'll say." 

Groaning, Clark circled an arm around Adam's waist only to have it caught at the wrist by Lex. 

"No time, guys. Party, remember?" 

Rutting growing more insistent, Adam slid his cock along Lex's thigh, his ass grinding against Clark. "Just a quickie?" 

"Adam." 

"Aw, fuck." Lex's warning tone prodded him to crawl out from between his lovers. "Where's my tux?" 

Unnerved by Clark's hungry glare, Lex answered absently. "You have a closet full of them." 

"Dipshit, some attention here." 

"Huh?" Lex said as Clark slithered closer. 

"The one you had made for today's party. Ringing any bells?" 

"Oh, that one." Lex grinned. "It's hanging in a garment bag in the closet." 

"Thank you. Clark, out of bed. Now." 

Chuckling, Lex watched Clark's conflicted expression as he glanced back and forth between his lovers. 

"If I'm not gettin' any," Adam said, "nobody's gettin' any." 

* * *

"Did you keep him hot on purpose?" Clark murmured too close to Lex's ear. 

Almost suppressing the shudder, Lex regarded the third member of their trio. "When he's horny, he's a shameless flirt. He's practically got Dad eating out of his hand." 

"You didn't answer my question." 

Warm breath caressed his ear. "Yes, Clark, I did. Now, stop it." 

"See, that's the only problem with keeping him hot. You kept me hot, too." 

"Clark, I'm warning you." 

The younger man stood to his full height, catching Lex's gaze from the corner of his eyes. 

Lex retrieved a glass of champagne from the passing waiter and walked away from Clark, grinning evilly at the disappointed whimper. 

* * *

As he talked nonsense with one of his upper staff, Lex admired Adam's custom made tux. He'd instructed the tailor that the clothes should be "distracting" and the man was going to get a sizeable Christmas bonus. In contrast to his own loose-fitting suit, the pants hugged Adam's ass and package like a long lost friend without being vulgar. Jacket thrown casually over his arm, he laughed at Lionel's jokes, looking away periodically to allow the dirty old man to eye the merchandise. 

Even the fitted shirt suited his slim form, almost too slim for Lex's liking. He didn't really mind Adam being thinner than him, but he was bordering on looking sickly while at the same time sexy as hell. When he stood next to Clark, he looked androgynous almost to the point of feminine. Maybe that's why he pulled off Adena so well. Although, Lex admitted, Adam had succeeded in learning to turn Clark on just as much in his male form as his female. And it was oh so fun to watch. 

Lionel's hand landing against Adam's back was Lex's cue to excuse himself from current company. Propelling himself across the room with definite purpose, he announced his arrival. "Hello, Dad." 

The hand shot to Lionel's side. "Lex, what a pleasant surprise." 

"I've been here all evening, Dad. I would've thought you could break away long enough to say hello." 

"I wouldn't want to be rude to your friend, now would I?" 

Donning the smug expression he often wore when speaking to his father, he placed his own hand at Adam's back, gesturing toward the door. As his lover moved away, Lex said, "I think he would have survived it." He briefly touched Lionel's shoulder to draw him into one of their fake hugs as he whispered, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and fuck him through the mattress." He stepped back and slapped Lionel amiably on the arm. "Merry Christmas, Dad." 

* * *

"I get to hand the gifts out," Adam declared, his expression daring either of his lovers to argue. Neither did. 

He handed a wrapped box to Lex first. "This is from me." 

Lex sat straighter in his chair, glancing at Clark, who sat on the floor next to his feet. Balancing the box on his knees, he ripped the paper with utter efficiency. Inside, he found a plain white box, which he opened to find tissue paper. He peeled it back and moisture filled his eyes as he reverently lifted the picture frame within. It was a simple shot that Martha had taken of the three of them in a group hug, only his mother had been painted in, looking on with a contented smile. Speechless, he glanced up at Adam. 

The other man shrugged. "Clark told me the story about Napoleon." 

Gently returning the frame to its box, Lex set it on the table next to him. He stood, drawing Adam into his arms and kissing him deeply. "Thank you." 

Eyes a bit glazed, Adam nodded. "Uh, you're welcome." 

"Adam." 

He looked at Clark, then nodded again. "Right." He picked up another gift and handed it to Lex. "This is from Clark." 

"I gathered." Lex sat back down, his eyes glittering with mischief as he met Clark's gaze. He opened the box to find a collection of biographies of powerful men: Alexander the Great, Napoleon, etc. He crooked a finger at his youngest lover. "Come here, you." 

Clark crawled toward him and was kissed very thoroughly because Lex was nothing if not thorough. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

Adam waited a polite moment before handing Clark a small box. "This is from me." 

Smiling, Clark shook it, listening to the sliding sound within. In the blink of an eye, the paper transformed into mere confetti, revealing the insignia of a local jeweler. The hinge creaked as Clark opened the box to find a shiny gold chain with a pendant. He held it up so that he could see the charm, which was an ornate pair of letters: L.A. 

"You can keep us close to your heart without people knowing what it really stands for." 

"Thank you." Clark held the chain out toward Adam, indicating he wanted him to fasten it around his neck. His lover did just that and snagged a quick kiss before he returned to the tree. 

Adam handed Clark another box about the same size as the first. Once again, Clark shook it, but this one jingled. His brow creased in confusion. 

Lex slouched back in his chair, picking at imaginary lint on his slacks. 

Removing the lid, Clark recognized the key ring and keys inside. "Lex, I..." 

"Clark, do not even think about refusing my gift." 

"I don't know what to say." 

"Say thank you." 

"Thank you." 

Lex pointed to his lips, prompting Clark to grin. He reached up and brushed a lingering kiss over those lips. 

"I'm surprised we've gotten through the gifts without anybody getting jumped," Adam remarked as he reached under the tree. 

"The night is young, Dipshit," Lex teased, eyes twinkling. 

Adam grinned as he sat next to the tree. He held up the box. "From Lex." Once he divested it of wrapping paper, he recognized the name of one of the finest jewelry stores in Metropolis. Inside, he found a Rolex watch. "Lex, I..." 

"Read the inscription." 

He read it aloud. "For our first Christmas together, Love always, L." 

For several long moments, Lex and Adam stared at each other. 

"Thank you," Adam finally whispered. He gave Lex a quick, shaky kiss before returning for the last lonely present under the tree. 

Adam carefully tore the wrapping paper off another fairly small box. Inside, he found a fine pair of black leather driving gloves. 

Lex chuckled. "Our boy here has a leather glove fetish, too." 

His cheeks flushing, Clark shrugged. 

Grinning to himself, Adam made a show of trying out the fit. As he moved closer, he held both Clark's cheeks in leather clad hands, chuckling into Clark's mouth when he moaned. 

When they broke, Clark held Adam's hands. "Promise me something?" 

"What?" 

"You'll wear those next time you um..." Unable to hold his lover's gaze, he studied the Christmas tree as his cheeks flushed a faint pink. 

A corner of Adam's mouth lifted into a self-satisfied smirk as he darted a glance at Lex to see the expression mirrored back at him. 

* * *

When Clark woke, he smelled turkey and pumpkin pie. He knew his lovers would be busy and probably just as happy without him, so he decided to wander outside and see how long it would take them to miss him. It was ironic, he thought as he perched on the rail of Lex's balcony. This Christmas was supposed to have been his happiest yet. Instead, he felt completely invisible. 

* * *

Wandering into the leisure room that housed their Christmas tree, Lex frowned when he found the couch empty. He sighed and hoped Clark didn't pick Christmas to pull one of his disappearing acts. Glancing out the balcony door, he found the familiar shape sitting on the banister. 

"Need I remind you that it's not very smart to sit on a rail this high off the ground?" 

Clark shrugged, only meeting Lex's gaze for a moment. 

"Okay, what's wrong?" 

"I really don't want to talk about it." 

"So, you're just going to sit out here in the cold and sulk all evening?" Lex rubbed his hands over his arms, wondering how in the hell Clark could stand to just sit there, unmoving. 

"I'm sure you and Adam would have just as much fun without me." 

Lex froze for a long moment, studying what he could see of Clark's face. He finally moved forward, attempting to gain proximity, but held back by the distant posture. "Open." 

Clark sighed as if put out and spread his legs enough for Lex to stand between them. 

Stepping into position, Lex braced a hand on the cold railing to each side of Clark. "I knew this would happen sooner or later. I just didn't know which one of us it would be." 

"Clark proves he's the baby once more." 

"Drop the sarcasm, Kent." 

The use of his last name brought Clark's eyes to meet Lex's. 

"Tell me." 

"There's nothing to tell." Clark shrugged. "You and Adam have grown closer and I'm on the outside. It's nobody's fault. It just happens." 

Taken aback, it took Lex a moment to form words. "What-- what in the world gave you that idea?" 

"Let me see. `For our first Christmas together, Love always, L.' Very romantic." 

"I'm trying not to get angry here, Clark. I really am. But I do not appreciate your sarcasm." 

Clark searched his eyes. "Did it not occur to you that an inscription like that to one lover and not the other would cause a problem?" 

Lex pushed away and slid his hands into his pockets, leaning back against the rail next to Clark. "Yeah, it did, but then I dismissed it because I made the mistake of thinking you were secure in your place in my life. Obviously, it was an error in judgment on my part." 

"Obviously." 

"Thank you, Clark. I thought today would break the Luthor Christmas curse. I was wrong." 

* * *

Anger and frustration vibrating through his body, Lex stepped inside and quietly closed the door. "Damn it." 

"Lex?" 

He turned his head to find concerned blue eyes studying him. "Another typical Christmas in the Luthor household." 

Adam followed him as he made his way to the liquor cabinet. "What happened?" 

"The watch." 

"My watch?" 

"Clark thinks we've moved forward and left him behind." 

Placing a hand over Lex's as he picked up a crystal decanter, Adam shook his head. "Please don't. The last thing I need is one depressed lover and one drunk one." 

When the door to the balcony quietly shut behind them, Lex regarded their youngest lover, attempting to reign his temper in. 

Adam had no such compunctions. "You know, you've got to be fucking blind." 

Blinking, Clark simply stood in place. 

"You are the center of that man's world, you idiot." 

"What gave you that impression?" Clark asked hesitantly, glancing at Lex, who offered no refutation of the words. 

"What does he do that doesn't give that impression? Everything is about you. So, maybe he wants to throw the one that's really on the outside a crumb." 

Clark stared. 

"I'm the one on the outside, Clark, not you. But I'm okay with that. I know I can't compare to the bond you two share. I'm just thankful that you're willing to share your lives with me." 

"That's not true, Adam," Clark finally said. "I love you. Lex loves you. You're not on the outside of anything." 

Adam grabbed two fists full of Clark's shirt. " _I_ love you. _Lex_ loves you. _You're_ not on the outside of anything. Now, can we break that Luthor family tradition and make a new tradition of our own?" 

Lex breathed a sigh of relief as Clark smiled and kissed Adam. When he met Lex's gaze, he said two simple words. "Temporary insanity?" 

The returned smile was genuine. "Only temporary?" 

"You two are going to have to tell me the story sometime," Adam said, heading toward the kitchen. 

Following, Clark dragged Lex by the hand, the older man moaning. "Do we have to?" 

* * *

As he stepped into the kitchen, Clark stopped to take in the room. Lit by candlelight, the flames threw eerie shadows around the room, the table setting for three almost complete. Shame filled him as he realized that he almost ruined the holiday for his lovers with his insecurity. 

Lifting a hand, Lex cupped the nape of Clark`s neck. "No." 

"No?" 

"No guilt. You're loved and accepted here." 

"I don't deserve you guys." 

Adam turned toward him, expression filled with compassion. "If it weren't for you making us both fall for you, we`d all be off in our own respective worlds, wondering about things that might have been." 

Lex took Clark's hand in his own. "It was a gesture, Clark. I hope I`m not going to have to worry about every gift I give one or the other of you." 

"I`m sorry. I just can`t help being afraid something`s going to happen to take all this away." 

"Of course it's not, you neurotic dumbass." 

Clark rolled his eyes at Adam and his creative names for the idiots he loved. 

"As a matter of fact, I think we're both going to insist that you make us scream before dawn." 

The dress pants were unable to conceal the swelling flesh between Clark's legs. 

Adam grinned. "I think we should burn his clothes." 

"That can be arranged." Lex squeezed Clark's hand before letting it go. "I have to get the pie out before it burns." 

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, anal over there can't let it bake for thirty seconds longer than the box says." 

"Kiss my anal ass." 

Rubbing his hands together, Adam followed Lex as he bent to open the oven. "Drop `em and spread `em." 

"Clark, would you do something with this slut? I'm trying to feed us here." 

He couldn't help himself. He laughed right out loud. 

* * *

Clark walked into the bedroom they shared, Lex's bedroom, to find Adam reverently running a finger over the band of his new watch. "It's a nice watch." 

Brow creasing, Adam's features settled into an apologetic expression. 

Ruthlessly shoving his insecurities into the back of his mind where they belonged, Clark gently backed Adam against the wall. His hands hovered over the precious face as if he were afraid to touch. 

Adam remained silent, only watching and smiling encouragingly, for a short eternity. Clark closed his eyes and braced his hands against the wall as he tenderly kissed his lover, trying to convey how much he treasured him. When he finally pulled back, tongue swiping at the mingled saliva along his lower lip, blue eyes studied him once more. 

A mischievous grin spread over his face and he saw it mirrored back at him as he took Adam's hands and braced them against the wall. "If I ever hear you say you're on the outside again, I'm going to whip that ass." 

Adam squirmed. "Careful. I might like it." 

The tension drained away as Clark laughed and held Adam in his embrace. "You would." After a moment, he sobered. "Did I mention how gorgeous you look tonight?" 

A pleased grin played at the edges of Adam's lips, almost smug. "You`re not so bad yourself, farm boy." 

Clark's breath caught as strong arms slid around his abdomen from behind. He turned to meet Lex's gaze. "You always look gorgeous. It's not even an effort for you." 

Lex took his mouth, sensually sliding his tongue against Clark's briefly. When they broke, Lex gently turned Clark's head to face Adam once again. "I'll be over here on the bed, watching." 

Momentarily looking back over his shoulder, Clark watched Lex settle on his side, head propped up on his hand. He pointed at Adam when Clark got distracted studying his hands. 

Spurred on by Lex's loving encouragement, Clark pressed his whole body against Adam, intensely pleased at the moan that disappeared into his own mouth when they kissed. As they finally broke, he nibbled at the edge of the lightly whiskered jaw until he made his way back to a lonely ear. "Let me worship you." 

A strangled noise emitted from Adam's throat as he nodded against Clark and slid his fingers through wavy hair. Clark kissed him and stepped back to unbutton the form fitting dress shirt. 

The younger man pushed it open enough to expose small nipples and a flat belly, but left it hanging from his lover's shoulders. Sucking at the soft skin where neck met shoulder, Clark grazed fingernails over both nipples at the same time. He grinned at the thrashing his action produced, and the stifled whimper from the bed behind him. 

Clark glanced over his shoulder to find Lex's free hand hanging off his hip, hovering just over the insistent bulge in his pants. "No touching." 

Clenching his jaw, Lex licked thinned lips, his eyes drowsy. 

"You'll get your turn." 

The oldest of the three slid his hand back to rest along his thigh, giving the gift of his cooperation. 

Keeping his waist pressed tightly against Adam's, Clark returned his attention to him, rolling the small nipples between the thumb and forefinger of each hand. 

Adam knocked his head back against the wall. "God, Clark, do something!" 

He leaned close to Adam's ear, nibbling at the lobe before moistly whispering. "I am doing something." 

"Something _else_." 

Hands suddenly leaving the hard nipples, Clark flattened his palm against Adam's hard length. "Something like this?" 

"Mmmm, yeah." Shamelessly, Adam hunched against Clark's hand. 

Removing the hand, Clark grinned evilly at the pitiful whimper as he lowered the zipper on the sinfully form fitting pants. Without preamble, he dropped to his knees and searched out the hard cock hiding within. Keeping his hand wrapped around the base, he protected the length from the bite of metal zipper teeth, not that he thought Adam would notice. You could set the man on fire when he was hot and he wouldn't care. 

"Or something like this?" He ran his tongue around the spongy head as lightly as he could manage, his breath more of a caress than the physical contact. 

"Fuck, Clark!" Adam yelled as a condom was efficiently rolled down his length. 

"My mouth maybe." With that, he swallowed Adam whole, humming happily at the sudden shriek. One scream down, one to go. He applied firm suction, chuckling to himself at Adam's violent writhing, the man nearly climbing the wall in his excitement. Hands opened and closed against the painted surface, fingernails scratching like a small dog's paws. 

When the hard length in his mouth hardened impossibly further, he lessened the friction, slowing the strokes. 

"Come on, Clark." Adam gripped a handful of his lover's hair, but only requested. "Make me come. I need to come." 

He smiled to himself as he sucked hard, attempting to relax his throat muscles but managing to choke himself in the process. 

"No," Adam whimpered as his lover gagged. 

Regaining his control, Clark contented himself to just bring Adam off, sucking consistently. The flesh against his tongue twitched rhythmically as Adam groaned gutturally. When he finished, Clark held him up as he removed the condom and tied it off before tucking Adam back inside his pants. He steadied the other man as he slid to the floor, kissing him languidly. 

"I love you." 

A shaky smile graced Adam's lips as he ran a hand across Clark's chest, attempting to catch his breath. "Love you, too. Now, go take care of Narcissus." 

Placing one last kiss to Adam's forehead, Clark rose and stripped his clothes off very quickly. Lex moved to do the same, but he shook his head. "No, just the shirt." 

Lex sat up, obeying immediately as he efficiently removed the shirt and tossed it to the floor. 

"Good boy." 

An almost embarrassed smile curled the corner of Lex's mouth, similar to the one he wore when given a compliment he didn't know quite how to respond to. 

"I hope you don't mind if we get right down to business." Clark pushed Lex down until he lay flat on his back. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out." 

"Fine by me." Lex folded his arms behind his head, presenting himself for Clark's pleasure. 

"Do you know how damn sexy you are like this?" 

A simple toothy smile was his only answer. 

Clark unfastened Lex's pants, but only opened them enough to avoid injury to the most sensitive parts. He'd always loved the idea of being naked with a clothed lover. It made him feel vulnerable and that was a feeling he liked in the right situation. 

He grabbed a condom off the nightstand and rolled it onto Lex's already rigid length, grinning at the gentle sway of hips. Squirting some lube onto his palm, he closed his fingers to warm it. 

"Get on with it, would you?" Lex's voice shook almost imperceptibly, but need underlay the words. 

Clark shrugged and slicked his lover up thoroughly before straddling him and pressing his ass against the tip. "You ready?" 

"Clark, stop!" 

His head came up suddenly at Lex's alarmed voice. "What?" 

"You need to prepare yourself. You can't just--" 

He pushed down and sheathed Lex's entire length. 

"Ugh!" 

Two screams. His work here was done. Well, almost. 

As much as he could, Lex sat up and grabbed Clark's head, pulling him forward as he ravished his mouth. After a moment, he flopped back down, hands going to Clark's hips as he began to thrust. 

"No." 

"Huh?" Lex blinked at him. 

"Just lie there and take it like a man." 

A flush blossomed across Lex's neck, shoulders, and chest. His pupils dilated as he fisted the sheets, trying to comply. 

Concentrating to stay at normal speed, Clark slowly rose and fell along the hard length, fascinated as he watched Lex's expressions. In bed or sleep were the only times he was this open. 

"Clark, would you stop watching me and move?" 

It was more of an order than a question, but Clark ignored it and resumed his Lex watching. Until two leather clad hands circled his torso and pinched at his nipples. "Oh..." he breathed, his rhythm growing erratic. 

Lex smiled devilishly up at him as he watched Adam torture Clark while Clark tortured him. 

Holding onto Adam's right hand as he rode Lex's cock, Clark whimpered as the left glove dropped to his own cock and stroked him masterfully. "Sorry, Lex. Not going to last." 

He threw his head back and drank in the sensation between his ass and cock, unable to think, but only feel. His body seized and he disjointedly heard Lex groan and teeth bite at his shoulder. Moments later, Adam said, "Fuck him hard," close to his ear. 

In the afterglow, his pleasure mounted when Lex gripped his hips and set up a punishing rhythm. His cock tried to rise to life again, but just couldn't to do it. The rough thrusts grew irregular until Lex whimpered and held to him as he emptied himself. 

Moments later, a hand he'd know anywhere entwined its fingers with his. "I love you both with everything that I am." 

"Love you, too, Lex." He gave the hand a squeeze and pushed back against the chest behind him. "And you, Adam." 

"Ditto." 

* * *

Sated and content, the three men sprawled on Lex's fold out couch, bodies touching from head to toe. The flames in the fireplace flickered their light against the walls, keeping the men warm as they watched huge snowflakes drift down past the window. Drawing on their collective strength, each man knew he could face anything as long as he had the two others at his side. 


End file.
